


Shipping Off

by MediocreMemory



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene with Fenris and Danarius, depicting my idea of their time outside of Minrathous during the Qunari attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Off

Fenris slashed the Qunari across the chest, breaking skin to send blood flying across the both of them. It had been a long fight. It took nearly three hours to make their way to the dock and now, only a handful of Danarius' guards remained. As the horn-head dropped to his knees, Fenris turned to look behind him- watching as Danarius was helped up onto the boat. 

Fenris' feet flew as he took off toward the boat, his blade still in hand. The other guards broke off from their attacks as well and met at his side. Like children on a holiday morning, their large eyes stared collectively up at their master's. The boat was packed, but perhaps there was room for one or two more...

"Fenris, come." Danarius spoke, ushering his bodyguard forward, but the captain raised a hand and protested in a stuttered voice.

"M-magister. There is no room!"

"Then remove another passenger. My pet is more valuable than any person on this boat- including you." the sneer in Danarius voice caused a whimper to form in the man, but to Danarius' dismay he was not the only magister on the vessel.

"And me? I outrank you if I recall correctly. These are my men and if you remove a single one, I will see to it that you are reprimanded for your actions when we return to Minrathous, Danarius."

Fenris' eyes flicked toward the female magister. Few dared use his master's name- and none beneath him in status would dare to without losing a limb or, more often than not, their life in whole. The way Danarius cowered back from her words spoke the truth of them. 

Status. Status was everything in Tevinter. Danarius coveted it above all else and a threat to have him punished for this...

Fenris knew what Danarius would do next before he spoke out. 

"Stay here, my pet. I will return when possible to retrieve you... if you're still alive." there was a sadness in the magister's voice that Fenris was unaccustomed to. It seemed so foreign coming from this man; the man who used the elf's body as a tool for whatever he saw fit. The man who allowed him to sleep beside him for pleasure's sake and ordered his hand strike down whoever he wished.

He was scared to lose his pet and Fenris knew it. What made it worse was the feeling was returned doubly. He would be lost without his master, the man he served loyally and who gave him the best- the only- life he knew. And a weakened elf stranded on the outskirts of a battle was easy prey, even one as capable as Fenris. 

Fenris was dazed. Time seemed to stand still as he watched the boat break from the shore and set out across the water. The blade Fenris held slipped from his grip and landed with a thunk to the earth. Standing frozen in place, he kept his eyes to the water until the ship was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.


End file.
